No One Refuses Mi Amore Cadenza
by Zamairiac
Summary: Adam is a good friend of Princess Cadance, and has been for the past year. But when the Crystal Princess finds her request for snuggles denied, her mind breaks and she quickly kidnaps him for nefarious reasons. He never stood a chance.


**No One Refuses Mi Amore Cadenza! **

It was a little after sunrise, and in a conveniently abandoned room (A room that used to be mine and Shining's before I divorced his anti-snuggling behind) there was a very stubborn, yet undeniably attractive human tied up on a bed.

A undeniably attractive, NAKED human tied up on a bed.

_He was so stubborn, but now his time is up…he's mine._

It'd been a little over a year since we first met, and a little under four months since I'd divorced Shining Armor. Turns out that my dream of a perfect prince had been just that, a dream. It was fantastic when me had married a few years ago, but as time went on, I had quickly realized that Shining was not the perfect stallion I'd fallen in love with.

For not a mere two years after we married…he stopped accepting my _snuggles_. And when he stopped accepting them, my love for him quickly began to wane. I am the Princess of love, _snuggles_ are as necessary to me as breathing.

But then I met Adam, a brave man that had survived outside of the Crystal Kingdom for a fortnight, in the cold without any warmth and barely any sustenance.

Shining was long gone by the time I met him, so after meeting and taking him into my Castle, it was with no shame that I began to nurse him back to health. We became good friends very quickly, as did he and both my aunts, though Twilight has yet to show any emotion towards him but distain.

Then again she's yet to look at me with anything but distain too, so maybe it's just what her face looks like nowadays. Adam said it looked like a smacked arse, which while funny, deserved some punishment. So I smacked his arse like he was a naughty colt.

He enjoyed it whether he wanted to admit it or not. Celestia's teats, even I enjoy a bit of a spanking every now and then.

…

Perhaps going so long without any _snuggles _wasn't the best of ideas. Sure I didn't wanna _snuggle_ a stranger, but times can get pretty desperate when I go into withdrawal.

So after a few failed attempts, I asked Adam if we could _snuggle_…but he refused, firmly.

Shining had refused, that cross dresser in bar sixty nine had refused, and even Dusty, my close and personal servant had refused.

But oh no, there was no way in Tartarus I was going to let my best friend refuse. He had not accepted a single _snuggle_ from anypony, not a one. So after a few hours of intense thought, I came to a very clear conclusion.

Adam needed to be _snuggled_, whether he liked it or not.

Thus why my dear _friend_ was currently tied up stark naked to a bed, and by the look of things, he was just about starting to awaken.

It was time.

I watched with savage glee as Adam opened his eyes, blearily blinking in an attempt to rid them of sleep.

"W-Where am I?" he croaked, looking around the room.

I let out a very light cough to draw his attention. And draw it I did, as his eyes, filled with fear, quickly snapped onto me.

"Hello my sweet," I crooned lovingly. "How was your nap?"

"C-Cadance?" he stammered. "What's going on? Why am I tied up on this bed…naked?"

I ignored his cute little questions and instead began to make my way over, running my hooves along his left leg as I did so.

"Do you want to know something, Adam?" I asked sultrily.

He looked at me warily, but nodded. And thus I cleared my throat and began to explain away!

"I've recently come to a very startling conclusion, my scrumptious looking friend. YOU have been without any _personal_ contact since the moment you arrived. I have been without any _personal_ contact since well before that. And upon realizing this, I came to a very _cuddly_ solution."

Without any warning, I fluttered off of the ground and on top of my delightfully smooth friend.

_Friend, hehe, not for much longer._

"I," I continued. "Am going to _snuggle_ you like you've never been _snuggled_ before. And you, my beautiful friend, are going to lie back, relax, and enjoy every _snuggly_ moment of it."

"W-what?" he spluttered. "Cadance, no! I don't want to be _snuggled_, and if you were my friend then you'd accept my decision!"

I grinned.

"Ah ah ah," I giggled. "But that is where your argument falters, for I am not your friend…not any more. Now…I am more than that. And by more than that, I mean your _snuggling buddy,_ and by your _snuggling buddy_, I mean the one and only mare you are going to give every ounce of your love and tenderness to for the rest of our lives. Understand?"

He blinked…slowly.

"I need an adult," he whimpered.

"I am one," I countered. "Now…let the _snuggling_ begin!"

I wrapped my hooves around the back of his neck, pressed our lips together…and began to _snuggle_ him senseless.

"NOOOO-actually this feels quite pleasant."

**Five hours of snuggly goodness later**

Adam, now untied, was breathing heavily as he looked up at the ceiling, his body tired, bruised, and thoroughly _snuggled_.

As for myself, I too was completely satisfied. My wanton craving for _snuggles_ was finally quenched, thus saving the very spirit of what could have been an innocent soul.

Of course Adam was innocent too…but the _snuggles_ cried out for him, and so _snuggle _him I did.

"I am both really aroused and utterly confused," he spoke up suddenly, turning to face me. "I thought we were going to have sex, not snuggle the breath out of each other for five odd hours?"

"Sex?" I asked curiously, putting a hoof to my muzzle in contemplation. "Oh…so that's why you were so stubborn."

"Well, yeah," he chuckled, brushing his forehead lightly as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Guess I had nothing to be worried about after all. The snuggling was quite nice, and I'm glad you stripped me for it. Fur on skin is a nice sensation, though the kissing was unexpected. I guess you like me, huh?"

"Quite so," I giggled. "Perhaps we could go out and watch a movie later?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mi Amore Cadenza?"

"Maybe," I drawled slyly.

"Then sure thing, I'd like that."

The next few minutes were spent in comfortable silence, broken only by the occasional nuzzle and kiss I gave him.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of a struggle snuggle?"

**The End**

**Got bored, wrote this in about twenty minutes.**

**Have a good day!**


End file.
